


Where dreams may come

by Saramago



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramago/pseuds/Saramago
Summary: Moira tries to cover up for Travis and Hayden, but she does it in a very unusual way, so unusual that Constance completely re-imagines the history of their relationship
Relationships: Constance Langdon/Moira O'Hara
Kudos: 6





	Where dreams may come

Moira, as usual, rubbed the wood with a special solution so that it would not lose its beautiful noble appearance, which the woman liked so much, and Mrs. Montgomery would have been even more upset if she had seen the slightest change. And given that even Moira was getting tired of her constant nagging, she didn't want to give her any more reasons. Moira was always busy with her work, and yes, during the work she could seduce someone, don't matter what she do when she made the bed, washed the floor, laid out the dishes, or did anything else. Still, men were too blind for Moira's understanding, not all of them, but most of them certainly, many of them saw what they wanted to see, the beautiful young girl that she had once been, and only life had made her turn into a depraved madame who seduced everyone. She often acted on Constance's requests. Well, like requests, orders, Constance didn't ask, she ordered, and Moira just did it. She had not been afraid of a woman for a long time, but there was still hope, hope that someone would find her body and free her from the captivity of this house, from Constance's captivity. Unlike the other prisoners in this house, she was not bound to this place because she was killed here, Oh no, that would be too easy, she was here because of Constance's hatred, who was not unable to just forgive a woman, no. She decided to torment her for the rest of eternity. And here she was, rubbing fine walnut wood for the thousandth time, completely immersed in the familiar process. Moira thought of her mother, of waiting for her somewhere beyond the line, she thought of how there were good people who were kind to her, Vivien was really one of the best master of the house, not hysterical and arrogant like Nora, not as violent and impulsive as Constance, not as spineless and dependent on her husband as Lorraine. This pleased Moira, and Vivien really respected her, both as a worker and as a person, even though that she wasn't the right person.  


Finally, the woman finished with the countertop and started cleaning the windows. It gave Moira satisfaction to be of some use to living people. Moira was distracted by the slam of the door, and at first she thought it was one of the boys joking, as they usually did, and no matter how much Moira asked them to be quiet and obedient, the rebellious spirit of young children remained with them, and they, alas, were not destined to outgrow it. None of them were destined to pass through any stage of their lives, their lives that had already ended. But no, it was someone else, and Moira even could tell who that is by breathing, let alone the light tread of the high-heeled feet. Constance looked as casual as ever, she only showed emotion when it wasn't about her Golden children - or, as Moira preferred to call them, little freak-but over the years, Moira had learned to understand more than just the obvious expressions of anger, anger, and a woman's anger-oh, no, they had been around for too many years, and she still remembered Constance's calm face when she pulled the trigger of the gun, taking professional aim and firing a bullet right into the woman's eye. Not a muscle twitched as she drew her gun, not even a hand from the impact of the gun could shake the woman, she was perfect in her quest for revenge. And now someone seems to be paying the price for another ruined day for Mrs. Langdon. 

-Have you seen this little slut?-Constance asked without much ceremony. 

-Who exactly? I don't quite understand. 

-Oh, you know exactly who I'm talking about, Violet, that little girl has eyes for my Travis,- the woman said, showing her trademark smile. 

-You're crazy, Constance, this girl is too in love with your crazy psychopathic son. His relationship with her is holding him back. 

-Oh, yes, but only for the moment, as soon as Tate finds out his that girlfriend's true identity, that she's dirty little whore-girlfriend, he will leave her,- the woman hissed angrily. 

-But she didn't do anything, she still believes that she is the cure for your son, she still loves him, and children like her will never betray their ideals. You know perfectly well that it's not her, you just need someone make you angry. But what if Violet finds out something about your son? Don't be afraid, I won't run and report what he did, but sooner or later she'll know who he really is, and yes she somehow geted over the fact that Tate is the killer, she somehow managed with it, but I wonder what happens when she finds out that this sweet boy hasn't gotten any better, what if she finds out that the child in her mother's womb is the fruit of Tate's abuse of Vivien?-Constance's face grew even more startled as Moira spoke, and as the last words left the woman's mouth, the blonde pinned Moira against the doorjamb. 

-What are you saying? Moira, don't mess with me and don't lie to me, this is going to end badly. 

-You'd better ask your son. He knows the answer for sure. 

Moira took a certain pleasure in seeing Constance's surprised face, and she would have given a lot to be there for Tate when his mom hit him, a small smile blossomed on Her face, but she immediately faded when Moira saw Travis and Hayden reaching for the exit behind Constance, both of them in trouble, and most importantly, that Harmon's and Moira might get hurt, Constance it was easy to get to the angry state and she would destroy everything and everybody. And Moira realized that saving Travis now was like saving herself, especially since Constance was already on edge about Tate, and if he wasn't in any danger, then each of them would be severely punished by the blonde. Moira frantically began to scroll through the options for how to attract the woman's attention, yes, Travis couldn't see them, but if Constance turned around, she would immediately run into her boyfriend, and Moira couldn't think of anything better to do, she knew that she would regret it. The woman leaned closer to Constance, which wasn't difficult, since blonde was still pinning her almost completely to the wall, looming over her like a mountain, and touched her lips to hers. Moira did this automatically, this is the first thought that came to her mind, and no wonder, she is so used to how to silence men, that there is no other way to calm the coming storm in the form of an angry Constance and could not find, especially in such a short time. This kiss was neither their first experience with a woman, nor just their first kiss, but it was still something new in their relationship, in this kiss was no hatred in it, but only because Constance still didn't understand what was going on. And Moira, still with her lips pressed to the surprised blonde, thought about how to explain this strange impulse. And it was an impulse, for it was hard to call it a kiss, just a touch of lips on lips, a completely innocent act, but it was exactly that until Constance put her hand on the back of Moira's head and deepened the kiss, pressing even closer, as if trying to merge into one. Her lips tore at Moira's, as if oblivious to the woman's momentary stupor, but Moira quickly regained her composure, and it was dangerous to delay and keep Constance waiting. And she had no choice but to put her hand on the woman's waist, hugging the one she hated so much. Their kiss had lost all its innocence, it was not like the game they usually played, Moira obeying, and Constance twirling her like a toy, instilling some horror. But now it was something warm, without the cruelty that Constance usually had, without the attempt at seduction or any vulgarity on the part of Moira, who was so used to living her life by getting everything done in bed. They were just kissing, and Moira was surprised at how nice the blonde's touch was, how soft and pleasant her touch was on her back, on her cheeks. It was a moment of oblivion for each of them, and if Moira was just tired of hating Constance, she couldn't explain what drove the blonde. They continued to study each other's lips until Moira heard a startled cry and turned her head to the left when she saw Violet there. 

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,-Violet said, giving the women a strange look. 

Constance stood just as casually, watching Violet go. 

-I'm sorry, Constance, I don't know what came over me… I shouldn't have done it. 

-That's right, it wasn't worth it, but you already did, and mine even got easier in a way, at least I understood what that idiot Hank had traded me for,-Constance snorted. 

-And what do you understood?-Moira asked, furtively checking to see if Travis had already left. Fortunately, he had already left and saved his ass. 

-Yes, I understand in a way, I have to admit, you've learned something after all these years of spreading your legs,-Constance said, and started toward the basement. 

It only took her a couple of minutes to find Tate, and she was angry, or at least trying to be, and Moira's action had somehow made her angry. Yes, she knew perfectly well that Moira was not a prude, but she had a limits, if she did anything, it was often for the sake of the cause, every time she seduced someone there was some meaning, not in the case of Hank, but still. And these strange thoughts did not leave Constance's head even when she beat her son, her beloved, beautiful, but such a stupid son. 

And here she was, sitting for three hours and staring at the ceiling, thinking about her son's misdeed, Travis had apologized a thousand times, but she wasn't even interested in listening to his bullshit, she could smell the disgusting smell coming from the guy. And Constance couldn't help but remember the feel of someone else's lips, the taste of them, and finally she realized why Moira had kissed her: that old cow had tried to cover up for Travis, Constance was too sure of her man's good taste to believe that he had his eye on Moira, and Violet was really blind to others, thinking about Tate all the time. So, there was a somebody third, or something. And Constance continued to lie there, planning a sweet plan of revenge, really sucks for Travis, she would turn him into powder, just like his girlfriend, but there was one but, a big annoying but-Moira. No matter how hard Constance tried, she couldn't think of a punishment for the impudent woman, and although the blonde assured herself that it was just because of the shock of talking to her son, and only somewhere deep inside she was afraid that if she did something bad to Moira one more time, she would never be able to touch her like that again. She was even beginning to understand Hank, no, he deserved to die, just like Moira, but the feel of her skin, aged but still soft and supple, made Constance feel strange, something she couldn't explain. She wanted to do something to get back at Moira for her impertinence, but all she could think about was replaying their kiss, replaying the feel of their lips on hers, which only made her want to repeat it all the more. 

Travis had already returned from his walk, and Constance decided to occupy herself with the task that she had just thought out thoroughly, the task in which she had no equal-she decided to observe and at the right moment go on stage, making the first and last move. Of course, it would have been easier to get someone to tell you what happened there, and most importantly with whom, but this game Constance did not like, this game was too boring and primitive, just like Lorraine was, but Constance is not like that, she is not a gray mouse, ready to kill herself because of some man's infidelity, she will make this man suffer, if there was. And left only Moira, and she still didn't have a great plan, so the woman decided to go ahead, and in her relationship with Moira, this was the best scheme, which, as it turned out, brought the most benefit. 

Constance knew when Moira "left" and knew exactly where to find a woman, she always mostly sat next to her grave, next to this beautiful gazebo, after all, Ben was a great master, it was a pleasure to look at the altanka, and knowing what was stored under it brought even more pleasure. Just as the blonde thought, the woman was sitting by the tree, looking off into the distance, she was always too dramatic for Constance's taste. The blonde sat down next to Moira, and if Moira was surprised by the decision, She didn't comment. 

-Did you think I was stupid enough not to know that you were trying to cover for Travis? 

-I didn't think you were stupid, I never thought you were. Cruel, blind-maybe, but not stupid, I just bought him time so you wouldn't kill him right there in the house, it would be too stupid, it would be too easy, and I don't want to set up any of the Harmons, and it's not good for you to set them up. I don't think you want to be without your dear grandchild, -Moira explained calmly. She knew perfectly well that Constance would come to her, and that she would be as unhappy as Travis at that moment, but she didn't care what was going on behind the door of the next house. 

-I see,- Constance said, looking at Moira, -you're not as stupid as you look, either. 

Moira closed her eyes, waiting to see what she would do after her honest confession, but Constance didn't do anything, just stared at the red-haired woman, looking straight at her face. Constance still remembered the warmth that had come from the woman during their kiss, what her lips had tasted like, and most importantly, she wanted to taste it again, she wanted to feel it again. And instinct Constance she moved up and kissed Moira, ginger was surprised by the act of women, but, recovering, she took the woman's hand, but Constance pushed the woman's hands, shifting your palm on the woman's face, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Moira was surprised by the woman's intensity, but it wasn't the first time she'd been used this way, and given Constance's nature, kissing wasn't the worst punishment. If Moira had been alive, she would have thought that the blonde's mouth was smeared with deadly poison, there was no other reason for such an impulsive act. Constance gently touched the women's lips with her own, putting her hands behind Moira's dramatic backs, she was usually more rigid, but for some reason now she could not tear her lips until they bled, she could not bite, she did not restrain herself, she just did not want to, she just wanted to feel this softness. And the blonde was very surprised when she realized that the previously uninitiative Moira penetrated her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss, but this did not make it more vulgar, no, it was just more sensual. Constance was completely lost in this feeling, she did not notice how she sat on Moira's hips, pressing her entire body against her body. Constance was beginning to feel the lack of air, so she moved her lips to her cheeks and then to Moira's neck. And when the woman let out a soft sigh, Constance felt something click in her head, wanting to hear more of Moira's sighs, pleas, prayers, so much so that she forgot where they were, forgot that anyone would notice them, and began to unbutton her maid's uniform. And when the edge of the black bodice finally appeared, Moira caught her hand, looking straight into Constance's eyes. 

-What?-Constance asked, trying to get as much air as possible. 

-Does it bother you that anyone might notice us?-Moira asked. 

-I never thought you were such a prude,-Constance snorted angrily, but she got up from the woman's thighs and pulled the dress down, and then, to Moira's surprise, she held out her hand and, after the red-haired woman had buttoned up her uniform, Constance pulled her toward the house, toward the to the basement, as soon as they crossed the threshold to the basement, she immediately pressed Moira to the door and pressed her lips to her neck and immediately began to unbutton the woman's uniform, trying to get as fast as possible to the exposed white milky skin. Moira, meanwhile, just held her in her arms, then pulled her face to her own, kissing the woman's lips again, trying to slow her down so they wouldn't fall right under the door. Constance finally understood what Moira wanted her to do, and pulling the apron off the woman, she dragged her to the opposite wall and moved toward the rocking chair. As soon as they were near the chair, Moira turned them so that she could straddle the woman's thighs, Constance sat down, holding Moira's back, and then began to pull the dress off the woman. Despite the fact that they were on an uncomfortable chair, it took just a few minutes for both of them to be in the same underwear. Constance couldn't to not enjoy the feel of Moira's Breasts in her hands as they continued to kiss, exploring each other's bodies with their hands, Moira began to descend, kissing the woman's neck, then moving to her Breasts, tracing the woman's nipples with her tongue through the thin fabric of her bra. Moira went lower, dropping from the chair to kneel closer to Constance's stomach, kissing every inch of her skin as she went, she was gentle with the blonde, despite all the hatred Moira had once felt for Constance, in truth, she hadn't felt anything for Constance in a long time, didn't want anything, wasn't angry at her in any way, she just wanted to get out of this place, she was just tired of waiting for the end that would never come. Moira kissed the inside of Constance's thighs, moving slowly toward the woman's crotch. She wasn't trying to tease, just kept up a pace that was pleasing to her, and judging by the vibration and low moans, Constance herself wasn't exactly against what Moira was doing. 

She slowly touched her lips to the woman's clitor through the fabric of her underpants, slowly running her tongue over the soft skin next to the underwear. Moira never liked fast and rough movements, which often got her, no one even thought to ask how she wants, what she wants, just a doll to meet the needs. And Moira was waiting for Constance to kick her like a naughty dog, but Constance just ran her hands through her hair, ruining the usually perfect styling, and pulled her hair back, but she didn't do anything else, didn't direct, Constance just held Moira's hair. She finally decided to take off the blonde's underwear, touching her lips to the soft, hot flesh, drawing circles around the woman's clitoris, which made her let out soft sighs, pulling Moira's hair up to an unpleasant crack. Constance finally caught the woman's pace, moving her hips toward the redhead's tongue. The blonde threw her head back, biting her lower lip until it almost bled, and she began to move even faster, forcing Moira to speed up the pace, but the red-haired woman did not give in to her, she put one hand on Constance's stomach, forcing her to stop moving her pelvis and sit in one place. Moira wasn't going to let the blonde get off so easily, and when she started trying to get the upper hand again, she just stopped and bit the inside of her thigh, leaving teeth marks on her skin. 

-Moira, please,-the woman heard Constance moan softly, and the red-haired woman looked up and saw the blonde's pleading gaze, Moira had never seen Constance so pleading, so hungry. 

Someone else at this moment might have amused their self-esteem a little, but not Moira, she does not follow the orders of ghosts, but Constance was not a Ghost after all, and just this one look made Moira change her pace, moving faster and faster, she released one of the woman's thighs, and reached into the woman's crotch, teasing with light touches, then bringing her fingers closer to the entrance, then moving them directly to the inner side of the thigh, still, she was quiet. Moira would never have thought that the blonde was interested in the Harmons ' opinion, but she was even more surprised by the woman's complaisance, she did not demand, she did not manipulate, she did not try to control everything, no, she just trusted her, trusted Moira, and this discovery, this behavior, was more intimate, Frank than all their conversations over the years, than even what is happening now with their bodies. It was strange to see Constance obeying someone, voluntarily following the one who was leading her, it was more than mesmerizing. And when Moira heard another soft sigh, she decided that she did not want to tease the woman anymore, she touched her lips to the woman's clitoris one last time, then began to kiss the blonde's thighs, moving to her stomach, and even before she heard a dissatisfied sigh and Constance's eyes were filled with indignation, she inserted two fingers into the woman at once, not ignoring the clitoris and weakly pressing it with her thumb. Constance, meanwhile, tugged Moira by hair down to her face and gave her a deep kiss, pulling back just a couple of times to get some fresh air into her lungs. When the walls of her vagina began to tighten around Moira's fingers, woman realized that there was only a little more left, and she was right, just ten seconds later Constance bit the woman's lip, wrapped her legs around Moira, while her hands left red stripes on the woman's shoulders and back. When Constance finally let go of Moira's lip, Moira was able to enjoy the sight of the woman's dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, her labored breathing, the vein in her neck that throbbed with incredible force. 

In this somewhat pleasant silence, several minutes passed, and Constance finally regained her breath, and as soon as that happened, Moira decided that the moment of conditional Union with the blonde was over. The red-haired woman was gathering up her clothes and was about to put on her usual black dress when she suddenly felt the touch of her fingers on the still fresh, somewhat painful marks on her back. 

-Are you in a hurry to get to work, Fröken Bock?¹ You don't want me to return the favor,-Constance asked, purring. Moira looked at her strangely, this woman wasn't someone she'd known for most of her life, even her entire afterlife. This was the Constance who talked to Adelaide, this was the Constance who whispered to her Travis or Larry or Hank, whatever, this was the Constance who Moira knew and didn't know, she was just playing, again, as always, and Moira no longer had the desire to play, she didn't want Constance to behave the same way as she did with her ever-changing errand boys, she wanted Constance to behave the same way, without all the cloying hypocrisy that her lovers see, which she coaxed the simplered Adelaide the hundredth time, although even she doesn't believe her mother's fake smiles anymore. 

-Stop it, Constance,- the woman said, throwing her arms off her shoulders and putting on her dress. 

-Oh, well,-Constance said with a grin,-you've decided to play in an impregnable fortress, well, you're lucky, I'm in a playful mood. Moreover, we both know that you will remain unapproachable for another 20 minutes, or even less. But if it makes you feel better, you can just explain it by saying that you just can't refuse a request to a living person,-the blonde jumped up, kissing Moira on the neck as she adjusted her apron, her back to Constance. 

-Enough, I can't refuse to help a living person, because these are my personal rules, they are above me, they are alive, and I fulfilled your conditional request for help, you can't force me, -Moira explained, moving away from Constance to a safe distance. 

Constance stared at Moira, startled; it wasn't the first time she'd seen a woman complain, but Moira had never acted like this before. It seems that something is really changing in this world. And the most unpleasant thing was that she seemed to have been fucked for the first time in her life, she always came out the winner in any game, well, except for motherhood, but she was always the one who was satisfied both mentally and physically, and if the latter is still present, then there is an emptiness in her soul, not the emptiness that forever settled in her heart after the death of her children, no, it was something else, something more strange and incomprehensible, as if she saw Hank for the second time with that dirty maid nearby, only now she was in Hank's place. And she really loved him, didn't just want to keep him to herself, didn't just appreciate his love for her, like with Larry, even though there was nothing to appreciate there, he worshipped her, worship and love are different things, and she loved Hank, even though he was a rare goat. And Travis, Travis was young, that's why she valued him, she valued him for his perfect features, he would never have dared to leave her, change her, as it turned out, Yes, but not leave, they appreciated each other, he knew what she had, he knew how she could help him, and she needed some physical support, he even found contact with Adelaide, which made Constance's work a couple of times easier, now she was not always tied to home, with a child who otherwise kill yourself, now she didn't walk the dogs, now she didn't go grocery shopping, and that's what Constance valued Travis for. Did she love you? Who knows, but I appreciated it. And she appreciated Moira, of course, Constance would rather die than say it out loud, but she really helped, yes, sometimes she tried to play her game, seduced men to help her escape, but often her help was invaluable, at least her talent for cleaning and cooking often helped buyers decide whether to buy a house, she was able to create comfort. She also knew how to hide her tracks, if something threatened the owners of the house, she was ready to break into a cake, and in this particular case, such puppy loyalty played into Constance's hands, she needed to protect this family, she needed to protect her grandson. But something was still wrong. And when Constance finally came home on unsteady legs, and when she poured herself a couple of glasses of whiskey, and when she saw Travis walk into the bedroom, that uneasy feeling still lingered. 

There was a noise in Constance's ears, a haze before her eyes, and strange thoughts were swirling in her head, one of which was like a red thread, and it was this that the woman grasped. She heard the Harmons drive away in their car, and when she walked through the door of the house, she knew that no one would be able to stop her. 

-Moira,-the blonde called,-you old cow, come out here!" you backstabbing cow. 

-What are you doing here?-Tate asked from behind the door. 

-It's none of your business, go make your girlfriend happy if she's home, although she's always home now,-Tate went pale as the last words left the woman's mouth. 

-What, you thought I was so stupid that I didn't know what was going on? I don't even have to look at her to feel that she's not alive anymore. Does she, does she know what happened to her? -You wouldn't dare,-Tate started to say, but Constance stopped him with a flick of her hand, as if to indicate his place, and she pointed her finger at him and said: 

-You're going to her right now, at least because I don't want you here, and because your little mishaps with her mother, who is now pregnant with your child, or her death is on your conscience, and Violet won't forgive you. Now go and make some comfort to your dear girl before I do, and believe me, after I'm done with her, she won't say anything, she won't want to see you. 

Tate looked at his mother reproachfully, indignation in his eyes, but he knew that his mother didn't just throw words at the wind, and if anyone could destroy his entire life, if the existence of a Ghost could be called life, it was definitely her. He turned and walked toward the stairs, then disappeared around a bend, completely disappearing from view. 

-So, Moira, are you still going to play cat and mouse with me? Or are you just going to come out and talk?-Constance asked. 

-What do you want?-Moira appeared in the doorway, looking at Constance with some curiosity. 

-I keep wondering why you don't want me. 

-What?-Moira asked, surprised.You know, Travis is not enough? 

-You know exactly what I mean. Just answer. 

-Sometimes it happens, Constance, that a person just doesn't want to be with someone, and gives in to weakness for just a minute, and I know it, and you know it, so calm down. It was just strange for you to hear the rejection, and judging by the smell,-Moira said, wrinkling her nose,-the alcohol added a lot of courage to you, although it was more like just swagger. 

-Answer the question, you stupid chicken!-Constance hissed. 

-Oh, I see,-Moira said, rolling her eyes,-did it ever occur to you that maybe someone just doesn't like you? 

-Something didn't bother you when you were between my legs a couple of hours ago,-the blonde spat back. 

-Stop this circus, Constance, and I'll call Travis to come get you,-Moira said as she went to the phone. 

She had only taken one step when she felt Constance pressing against her from behind, and the woman held her in her arms, not even allowing her to make an extra move. 

-Are you crazy? Really, Constance, why are you acting like this? 

-I had a good time with you, you know?-the woman muttered into Moira's neck, and she still smelled like cognac, good, expensive cognac, but Moira couldn't stand it, and it made her feel bad. 

-All right, I understand, just get away from me, don't breathe that stuff on me,-Moira said, trying to pull her hands out of captivity. 

Constance only leaned even closer to Moira, and, moving closer to her cheek, kissed the soft skin. 

-Stop. What's going on with you?-Moira hissed. 

-I don't know, I just want to touch you,-Constance said, still smelling her skin. 

-I'm very glad to hear it, but let me go,-Moira said, trying to calm her breathing as she felt Constance's soft lips on her neck. 

But Constance wasn't going to listen to her, her hands loosened their grip and her fingers began to unfasten the buttons, revealing the cleavage, the black lace edge of her bra. Constance slipped her hand under the heavy fabric of her dress, continuing to slowly cover the woman's neck with kisses. But Moira started kicking again, and she pulled away from Constance and turned to her with tears in her eyes. 

-Please go, Constance, don't,-Moira said, choking back tears. 

To her surprise, the blonde left as soon as Moira turned around, Constance sobered up immediately, she did not think that her touch could be so unpleasant. It's like she's a snake, and all her touches are bites full of venom. And Constance was gone, she just turned around and didn't say anything, it filled Moira with a painfully familiar picture of her own death, then the blonde was exactly the same, reserved, calm, but broken. Not wanting to think about it any more, Moira simply disappeared, but ironically, she couldn't escape either the thoughts or the place. 

Constance sat in the kitchen, waiting for trate to return, it was hard for her today, so much was piled up, but as soon as she heard that she was going to have a grandchild, she made a decision, the only right decision-to take The baby to her, no one would ever dare to separate her from him. And she needed Travis help, whether because of the alcohol or because of her own naivety, she believed that they would succeed. But no, Travis had his own plans, his own ambitions, he was ready for the baby, but later, he needed time for self-realization. Could she blame him? No, she was the same, she was no different from him, she was too confident in her own abilities, after all, Constance had built his career with her own hands, helping him to believe in himself more and more, so it was to be expected that now he valued himself more, that he believed in his strength and his beauty, he believed in his uniqueness. And now she was paying for it, the woman knew that she would have to work very hard to convince him to take the child, but she had no desire to do it. The only thing she thought of-the rest, not so much physical as mental, she's too tired, she is still mourning for Adelaide, she mourned for each child... 

Waking up in the morning, Constance is not found near a Travis to go look for him there was no desire, he will still come back, and if not, then it is his problem, she was too tired even the strength to retaliate, it was not. Let him live, let him dream on, she had her own goal now. And when Travis didn't show up on the first day, the second, the third, she just knew he was gone and accepted it, so it was amazing to hear a knock on the door and see police officers on the doorstep. The rest of it was like a bad movie, and she couldn't see anything in front of her, just knew that this arrogant COP thought she was involved in something. And for perhaps the first time in her life, it wasn't really her fault. As soon as the police were gone, Constance got out her favorite cognac, and she turned glass after glass, sating on the pleasant tart drink, and her thoughts went back to Moira, to her soft skin, to her soft lips, to her thin wrists, Constance was drunk again, and again she didn't know what to do, what to do. Constance didn't realize where she was until she saw the walnut countertop propped up, and Moira was behind it with a Cup of tea. 

-The owners of the house aren't here,-Moira said, not even saying Hello.-Ben began to see clearly. It's always interesting to watch these dimensions, I think he's already figured out what happened to Vivien,- Moira continued, ignoring Constance's strange look. 

She only realized something was wrong when she felt someone else's hand on her arm again. 

-Travis is dead,-Constance said, as if that was the explanation for the contact. 

-I'm sorry,- Moira said, turning her hand so that she could take Constance's hand and squeeze it. 

And she really felt sorry for him, the guy was a victim of his own vanity, but he himself seemed to think that a moment of glory was worth dying for. Narcissistic, but happy nonetheless, some were still very easy to please. And, fortunately, Travis was like that, he didn't regret anything, a happy person, or rather a happy soul. Moira decided not to tell Constance what had happened here, because she would find out sooner or later, but she didn't want to bring it any closer. 

-I'm sorry, Constance, he deserved a better fate. So do we all. 

-But you don't think that of me. 

-I may not think about you, but your children were worthy of a better life. But unfortunately, they didn't have a choice,-Moira added, noticing Constance's displeased look:-I'm not saying you're a bad mother, I just think they had a better life. I understand you're not going to leave, so it's best to go into the living room. 

-Don't you have a favorite room? Well, where do you sit when you "leave"?-Constance asked casually, belatedly realizing that she really didn't know where Moira was sitting when no one wanted her, if it was clear with Tate, the basement had been obsessed with the basement in life, but Moira, Moira had never expressed any sympathy in life, much less in death. 

The red-haired woman sighed, thinking about what to say, it was unpleasant to let a woman in such a private place, but for some reason she could not leave her to mourn another loss in deep solitude. Moira rolled her eyes, but nevertheless gave Constance a signal to follow her. They went up to the second floor, passing Violet's room, the guest bedroom, and, Constance's personal favorite, the master bedroom, where so many happy and unhappy moments had taken place for the blonde. But they didn't stop, and Constance realized that she had completely forgotten about the back room, which no one had ever lived in, it was at the very end, and you might even think it was a utility room, but thanks to a couple of gay men, they were able to turn it into a quiet recreation room, hidden from the world. It hadn't changed after all these years, the beautiful light green paint hadn't faded with age, and Constance had done Vivien justice, the room wasn't crowded, just bookshelves flanking the marble-paneled fireplace and a light leather-covered sofa settee. Constance couldn't figure out what exactly a woman liked about this room, Yes, it was a nice place, but the same bedroom was more pompous, bright, inviting. As if reading her mind, Moira answered: 

-This room reminds me of my mother's favorite place, she always liked quiet places. It's not a peaceful house,-Moira said,-but it's a comforting room. 

Moira sat on the edge of the sofa, leaning on its back, her eyes fixed on the fireplace. Constance sat down next to Moira and put her hand on the woman's fingers, but the redhead jerked away from Her. 

-Why don't you want me to touch you? Do I disgust you that much?Constance asked, but she knew perfectly well that she had nothing to be offended about, that it was she who had finally killed her and condemned her to wander forever in this house. 

-Constance, why are you doing this? You won't calm down, you won't stop tormenting me. Why do you need me? If I'm with you, will you give me peace? 

-I don't know,-Constance said honestly,- I just felt really alive in the basement for the first time in a long time. I even thought that your heart was beating in your chest,-the blonde suddenly reached out and put her hand on Moira's chest," I still think so… 

-If it makes you feel better, I always touch someone's chest and listen to their hearts beating, it's an indescribable feeling of life beating and fluttering inside. The life you no longer have,-Moira said, placing her hand on Constance's. 

And now Constance finally understood what she wanted to feel-equality, always leading, always deciding, always having the last word, but now Moira was beside her on a level that none of her men had ever been on. She and Moira had known each other for decades, and neither of them had ever bowed to the other, and Yes, Moira often did what Constance asked of her, but she had a sense of self-respect, so for Constance, the woman was alive, which was why she could feel the heartbeat in her chest, even if it wasn't there. 

The blonde needed someone to pull her out of her misery, and ironically that person was the one she once hated the most. And here they were, the victim comforting her killer, the killer finding peace in the hands of the victim, fate was indeed a bizarre thing, and Constance knew that Moira, like herself, would need time, but having finally found her comfort, her safe place, Constance was willing to wait, and wait for a long time. But they both knew that this story was going to have a bad ending anyway, the blonde couldn't let go of her grandson, and Moira couldn't give Vivienne away, and their paths would diverge again, and if the red-haired woman was ready to accept her fate, as she had done dozens of times before, then Constance was a fighter, she always went against the current of the river. But even she knew that this story didn't have a happy ending, and that Constance had found something that comforted her, but their story didn't allow her to find that same eternal comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹-Freken Hildur Bock is one of the characters in the trilogy about the Kid and Carlson by Swedish writer Astrid Lindgren.


End file.
